When He Is Sad, Kiss Him
by am1thirteen
Summary: One rainy day, Goku decided to do something to cheer Sanzou up. GokuxSanzou


By:  Ami

Beta Reader: kitsune-oni

-- When He is Sad, Kiss Him -- 

Err… another pointless one-shot from me.

Anyway, I'd like to say thanks for the reviewers of Shut Up.

To: Nan

Thankie~! ^^ But where were you lately? Won't you continue Bond and Don't Leave Me? Please continue, onegai!

To: gohans yoyo

Honto ka?! QQ Thanks for loving it. I'll try to do more… err… may be after the Mid-test… T-T School is evil for writers…

To: Destiny's Light

Thanks for pointing it out. ^^ Actually OOC has been my huge writing germ. *sighs* And don't worry! I'm a big fan of D-chan! ^^ *glomps at D-chan*. Err… I'll try to do my best. I love 39/93! I don't want OOC too! I'm waiting for the day when I can put off the OOC warning on my warning! Honto! Thanks for encouraging me! You're SO kind! *glomps at Destiny's Light* ^w^

To: ivyra

Thanks, ivi-chan! *glomps* ^^ I'm so flattered! It has been quite a time since I uploaded my last fic. Now I can feel again the joy of writing after the bloody test!

To: Relic-of-Maya

Waii! Thanks! ^^ I'm basically a 39/93 (Sanzou/Goku or Goku/Sanzou) writer, but inside the fics, there will ALWAYS be 58/85 (Gojyo/Hakkai, Hakkai/Gojyo) too and sometimes Kou/Yaone. XP I'll start making more 85 now cause Gojyo-torture is fun! Nyahahahahaha~! Thanks for supporting me!

To: Mag Magenta

I like your stories!!!! ^^ Both Gojyo/Hakkai and Sanzou/Goku are very very very very cute!!!! Please write more!!!!

To: Miyahara Yuuki

Thanks~! ^^ I'm glad to find someone with the same idea! Let's have a toast! Sanzou/Goku forever! P.S: have you ever listened to Fruits Basket opening song? It's very sappy! *swoons*

To: Genjo Sanzo 1

GOKU : QQ Sanzoooooo~!!!!! One more person called me brainless~!!!!!

He he he… he has a brain even it's just a saru brain you know! XP

DISCLAIMER : Fine, Saiyuki isn't mine! *sobs*

GENRE           : Romance/Humor

RATING          : PG-13

PAIRINGS      : Goku/Sanzou (Yep! It's in the right order!)

TRAILER        : One rainy day, Goku decided to do something to cheer Sanzou up.

WARNING     : shounen ai, fluff, curses, hopefully, it didn't turn out OOC.

Here we go…

CHANG AN TEMPLE – 3 months after Goku arrived

It's raining now.

And God knew how much Genjo Sanzou, 16 years old, hated rain.

So there he was, sitting on the bench, smoking while watching the rain fall. His eyes only spelt one thing: disturb me and you're a dead man.

Fortunately, all the monks understood.

"Sanzou-sama isn't in a good mood now. Let's leave."

"Ch. What a strange kid. He smokes!"

"God cares! His presence heightens the name of our temple! Everybody respects us because Genjo Sanzou-sama lives in this temple!"

"Yes, just make him happy and he'll stay."

Little Goku looked at the chatting monks with blank wide golden eyes. He didn't really understand what they were saying, but it didn't seem that they were talking about something good. And they had said Sanzou's name several times. Did it mean that they were talking badly about Sanzou?

Goku felt a strange anger in his mind when he recalled their conversations. He didn't like it when someone talked badly about Sanzou. Why would they? Sanzou wasn't a bad guy! Sanzou was his sun! Sanzou was his savior! There was no way that someone who had saved him from the everlasting darkness could be a bad guy, right? Sanzou was the only one he believed in. And he would always be.

Sanzou wasn't a smiling, understanding and nice guy. He wasn't a fatherly type who would cuddle him at night. He wasn't the type of person who would easily say: 'I'm sorry', or 'I care about you'. He was far from romantic. He was far from friendly. But somehow, Goku knew that Sanzou was more than he pretended to be. Sanzo could be tender if he wanted to. As a matter of fact, when Goku had fallen sick last week, Sanzou had patiently sat beside his bed all day, changing his compress, and forcing him to eat. Didn't that mean more than just an: 'I care about you' statement? It's easy to talk, but it's hard to act. Sanzou didn't talk a lot, but he did ALOT.

Goku's eyes softened as he recalled the time Sanzou saved him from the cave.

His hands…

His face…

His hair…

His slender figure…

He was the sun. He was HIS sun.

And… he'd never let ANYBODY talk badly about HIS sun.

With a mischievous grin on his cute face, Goku carefully stepped inside one room. After ten minutes, he came back out with a satisfied smile.

He'd show the monks.

He'd NEVER let ANYBODY talk badly about HIS sun.

They'd see.

***

Sanzou heard the soft footsteps on the wooden floor. He knew who was it. He could judge from the hesitant and swift motion of the steps. Nobody could walk like this. Nobody except…

"What are you doing there, Goku?" Sanzou asked without turning his eyes to the guest.

Goku smiled sheepishly. Sanzou had caught him again. He could never fool Sanzou. He could never lie to Sanzou. That was probably why he worshipped the man the most. But he didn't answer. Instead, he just sat beside the grumpy monk and stayed silent.

Sanzou narrowed one eye at the boy. What was he up to this time?

"Oi." Sanzou repeated, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you company." Goku answered shortly.

"I don't need a companion." Sanzou turned his eyes back to the rain. He threw his half smoked cigarette to the ground and let the rain extinguish the fire.

"I don't care." Goku answered stubbornly.

Sanzou glared at the boy furiously. When had the saru learnt to not obey him? Moreover, that statement, 'I don't care', was HIS. That statement… didn't fit with his description of Goku.

Sanzou knew how caring his saru was more than anybody else. Goku could even cry over a dead bird. That boy was just too soft. Sanzou had been thinking of teaching Goku that the world wasn't as simple as he thought it was. Half of his mind told him that Goku looked best when he was innocent. But the other half told him that a weak-hearted person wouldn't be able to survive in this cruel world. So he decided to let Goku figured it out for himself. Experience was the best teacher. As Goku grew older, he would understand.

And Sanzou decided to let Goku do anything he wanted.

He just ignored the boy and turned his eyes back to the rain. To his old memories. The night when a youkai killed his master…

"What are you thinking about, Sanzou?"

Sanzou pinched his forehead. He thought he could've gotten some peace when the saru had shut up. But it didn't seem that Goku had planned to stay silent.

"None of your business." he answered with icy tone.

Goku didn't answer. Instead, he stood up and placed a peck on Sanzou's forehead.

Sanzou just widened his eyes and blinked for a mere second.

"What the fuck have you done to me?" he glared at the smiling monkey.

"I've kissed you." Goku answered lightly.

"When did you learn that?" Sanzou knew that the monks would never have taught his monkey to do such a thing.

"When you took me to the town two weeks ago." Goku's eyes shimmered in the darkness of the night, "I saw a girl crying and a boy was trying to comfort her. After he kissed her, the girl suddenly smiled and stopped crying."

Sanzou sweat dropped.

So… his saru was comparing him to — a bloody crying girl?

"You—" # # # # # #

*TWACK* *TWACK* *TWACK* *TWACK*

"Itte~!" Goku held his precious scalp, "That hurts!"

"You'd better learn that I'm a guy." Sanzou put his almighty harisen back in to his bottomless spandex space.

"But, Sanzou—"

"Urusai! Will you leave me alone?" Sanzou barked impatiently.

"Kechi." Goku muttered before retreating back to his room. At least, his sun wasn't sad anymore. The guy was right. Kissing could lighten up your mood.

Goku smiled softly before closing the door.

Sanzou looked cute when he was angry.

Oops… better not spit it out.

And he closed the door with a satisfied grin. _//May be I'll do it more often, starting from now.//_

***

Sanzou silently cursed the earlier incident. How on Earth could he have let the bloody little monkey kiss him?! He mustn't have been on his guard.

_//Damn the monkey.//_ He smiled faintly at the thought. _//Darn him…//_

And when he turned his eyes back outside, the rain had stopped.

Sanzou sighed. This time, he hadn't recalled the tragedy of his master well. And it was all the monkey's fault. All his fault.

Sanzou stood up and stretched his stiff back. He had a mountain of paper work inside his office. It'd be better to finish them all while he was in the mood.

***__

"YUCK!!!! THE TEA IS SALTY!!!!!!"

"WHO DID THIS?!!!!" # # # #

"IT MUST BE THE MONKEY!!!!!! I SAW HIM COMING OUT FROM THE KITCHEN!!!!!" # #

"SANZOU-SAMA!!!!! SANZOU-SAMA!!!!! YOUR PET—"

"URUSAI, TEMERA!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY?!!!" # # # # # #

***

And Goku slept in peace. A smile curved up on his lips. He had learnt one more thing today.

When Sanzou was sad, kiss him.

_Just one kiss_

_To lighten the whole mood_

_~ Ami_

_October 2nd 2003_

~ OWARI ~

Whoa! You're here! Thanks for reading this fic! ^^ Comments appreciated!


End file.
